


Sum of the Blood

by LukaThorne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Choice Ritual

The greatest day in the young demon’s life is the day they become a part of society and get to earn their own keep. Well, at least, that’s what the case for the young wolf demon of the northern tribe.

 

“You’ll never catch me, blacky!” the brown wolf shouts as he runs away from the black and silver female that had just run around the corner.

 

“Oh, come on, Koga! You know I can’t keep up with you!” the female shouts, picking up speed slightly in an attempt to catch up with him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Miki! I know you can catch up!” Koga shouts, only to skid to a stop when he looks forward and sees the elders standing in front of him.

 

“Come with us, young ones!” the elder says, turning around to walk toward the center of the encampment. After a few yards, the elder takes a breath before beginning to talk. “I know the two of you are aware already. What with the classes you were supposed to be going to the last two years!” he turns to look at them with a stink eye. They both cringe slightly. “Had you actually been going.”

 

“Oh, come on elder! They’re just pups!” one of the other pack members says as they walk forward slightly.

 

“Don’t elder me! You shouldn’t indulge they and you know it! The fact that you went and got bred without bringing the pup’s father back is bad enough! But to indulge them is a whole different matter! It’s time I take things into my own hands!” the elder says, turning to look at the two pups currently following them. The wolf next to him stops dead in her tracks at those words.

 

“You wouldn’t!” She shouts. The hackles on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

“Watch me!” he says, not even bothering to look at her. They proceed to walk the rest of the way to the ceremonial Coming of Age Stone.

 

“Now that the guests of honor are here, we shall begin. Please, will all the young wolf demon getting checked today please step forward.” The white elderly wolf standing in the center of the circle of wolves says, motioning with his muzzle toward the rock circle next to him. Five wolf pups step forward into it.

 

“And now that you are all of age to receive your place within your packs! Now, pups. If you would please step forward one at a time, you will be tested.” Another elder says as she steps forward. She smiles slightly as she looks at the nervous look on the pups faces. She walks forward toward the brown and white pup and licks her forehead. “You, young one!”

                      

“Yes?” the small female asks, looking at the elder just slightly.

 

“You’ll be the first one tested. Do not worry, child. You shall be just fine. The test is harmless. Now, please take a step forward.” She says, stepping backward so the pup can do the same out of the circle. Once she’s outside, the elders each take a step toward the pup with something in each of their mouths. One by one they set their items in front of the pup. She looks at them with confusion.

 

“You merely have to choose the item that seems more appealing to you, young one. It’s as simple as that.” The first elder says, motioning to the items. The female steps forward and stares between a feather and a rock. She slowly reaches down and picks up the feather.

 

“Very good, young one. Now, will you please introduce yourself and your pack?” the other elder says, motioning to the small group of wolf demon’s that are congregated behind the pup.

 

“Mmmmmy n….nnnname is Kaiyla. I’m part of the fffffairway pack.” The pup says, her nervousness clear in just how bad her stuttering is. The elder nods.

 

“In accordance with the ancient rituals. I, Amane declare that Kaiyla of the Fairway Pack shall become a scholar in her future.” The elder says with a caring smile on her face. The pup smiles before going over to the place designated to those that have already been categorized. “Alright, next!”

 

Another pup steps forward and bows his head. His completely white pelt shining.

 

“Name and pack please?” Amane says, walking toward the pup. He raised his head and puffs his chest out.

 

“Akefia. From the Camin Pack.” Akefia says, his nose pointing in the air in a snobby position.

 

“Okay, pup. Your turn to choose.” Amane says, motioning to the items scattered around. He looks at the same group of items the female had looked at, besides the feather. Tradition says only one pup per ceremony can choose each item. The pup reaches down and picks up a tooth.

 

“I choose this one!” the pup declares, dropping the tooth in front of Amane.

 

“Congratulations. You’re destined to be a leader of a pack.” Amane says, motioning for the pup to take the tooth over toward the female pup.

 

“Okay, next.” The other elder says, looking at the rest of the pups. A sand colored pup steps forward.

 

“Name and pack please.” Amane says after licking the pups head. The pup lifts his head, his lavender eyes sparkling with mischief. Amane shakes her head.

 

“Malik. Camin Pack.” He says, his deep voice making a few of the pups look up in surprise.

 

“Okay, pup. Please proceed forward.” Amane says, watching as the pup walks forward and with no hesitation picks up a piece of wood with a strange design carved into it. He drops it in front of Amane.

 

“This one. This is the one I choose.” Malik says with the same insane look on his face.

 

“Okay, Malik. Congratulations. You have chosen the item that signifies the second in command of a pack as well as the captain of the defenders of said pack.” Amane says with a smile. Malik grins before picking up his item and walking over to sit next to Akefia. Amane smiles at the two of them before turning to the two remaining pups.

 

“Okay, next.” The other elder says, motioning once again. Koga uses his muzzle and pushes Miki forward and out of the circle.

 

“Name and pack please.” Amane says, looking at the pup after licking her head as well. Miki smiles, bowing her head in respect. The elder smiles.

 

“Miki. Pack Yoro.” Miki says before turning to look at the items laying on the ground. Without even a slight hesitation, she walks over and picks up a rabbit fur. All the surrounding wolves gasp in surprise. Miki looks at the wolves in uncertainty, thinking she had made a bad choice. She slowly walks toward Amane and drops the fur in front of her.


	2. Unexpected Fight

“Well, young one. I must say, you chose quite an interesting one there.” Amane says as she watches the young one hold onto the fur like a lifeline. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s not a bad thing by any means. It’s just one that doesn’t get chose very often.” She taps the fur with the tip of her nose, ignoring the growl that comes from Miki. “This item has two meanings. According to your item, you’re gunna be a very powerful hunter and tracker, as well as the mate to the next supreme alpha.” Amane says, watching the shock spread across Miki’s face. She smiles toward the young one before tapping her on the side and motioning toward the others. Miki slowly walks toward the circle with the other pups. As soon as she gets within the circle, Akefia slowly makes his way over to her and tries to rub his head against her neck. She growls at him, making him back off.

 

“Koga. Yoro Pack.” Koga says, causing Miki to look back toward him to see what’ll happen. He walks forward and with no hesitation, picks up a claw. He turns and sets it down in front of Amane.

 

“Okay. I guess today’s a day for surprises. Koga of the Yoro Pack. You are destined for great things. Not all of them have been revealed today. Just know this, young one. You are meant to do great things. First, you must earn what you have within your own back though. You will excel at hunting.” Amane says, a huge smile covering her face as she motions toward the circle, not realizing just what would happen next. As soon as Koga looks past Amane to see Akefia trying to once again rub himself against Miki, something within him snaps.  The next thing anyone knows, Akefia is underneath him with a set of teeth clamped around his neck with a warning growl vibrating his throat.

 

“Koga!” Miki shouts, attempting to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Amane and one of the other elders. She looks at them with confusion.

 

“You need to stay here for a moment, young one.” Amane says, turning slightly to see just what is happening.

 

“Koga! Stop this immediately!” the first elder says, standing directly in front of the furious wolf pup.

 

“Mine!” Koga shouts, his words just barely distinguishable between the constant growls rocking his body. One of the non-transformed wolf demon’s steps forward and grabs Koga by the scruff of the neck.

 

“That’s enough young one. No one is going to touch her.” The male says his grip tightening until with a slight whine, Koga lets go of Akefia before rolling onto his back in a perfect show of submission.

 

“Now that you have calmed down, maybe you can tell us what happened.” Amane says, slowly walking toward the group of males that had congregated in case the one had failed to stop Koga.

 

“He was touching something that’s mine.” Koga says, whining slightly when the wolf wouldn’t let him get to his feet.

 

“No, pup. You need to calm down first.” The male holding him says in a no nonsense voice in an attempt to reach Koga.

 

“Uncle? What’s wrong with him?” Miki asks, looking at the wolf with worried eyes, only for them to widen when Koga latterly throws him off.

 

“Ami! Get the pup out of here!” the elder shouts, causing one of the wolves to step forward and grab a hold of Miki’s scruff and literally pull her away. Once they get a few yards away, Miki turns to the wolf with confusion clearly written on her face.

 

“Mama? What’s wrong with Koga?” Miki asks, looking at her mother in confusion. Ami smiles slightly, running her fingers through Miki’s scruff to calm her down.

 

“It’s okay, pup. He just needs some time to get his instincts back under control. He’ll be fine in no time.” Ami says only to freeze in her tracks when she hears a howl.

 

“What was that?” Miki questions, her ears spinning on her head as she waits for whoever was calling to do it again.

 

“Come along, pup. You and I are going on vacation for the time being.” Ami says, smiling down at Miki in an attempt to be reassured.

 

“But why?” Miki questions, but follows her mother none the less as she slowly leads her pup out of the woods. The two of them begin to walk north, headed for places unknown.

 

Meanwhile, a black furred pup with red tipped ears and tail is rolling around wrestling with a pure white adolescent pup with a purple moon on his forehead.

 

“Come one big brother!” the pup says when the white one pins her to the ground.

 

“You are asking for it, little one! You should have known by now that you can’t beat me!” the white one says as he uses his one paw to hold the pup down while using his nose to tickle her belly.

 

“Ah hahaha! Come on! Play fair! Ahahaha!” the pup shouts in between giggles before the two of them freeze when they hear something coming from the entrance of the cave. The white one slowly gets off the pup and pushes her behind him with his back leg to shield her.

 

“Stay there.” He whispers as he slowly inches toward the sound.

 

“What is it, Sesshy?” the pup asks in a terrified voice. Sesshy turns his head to glare at her.

 

“Silence, Kia! Just stay behind me!” he says, worry making his voice come out as snappish.

 

“Kay.” She says, shrinking slight. They both turn when they hear the sound, only to see Inutaishou walk in the cave dragging a huge boar in his jaws. He drops it to the ground just before getting pounced on by an excited pup.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, hello, Kiara. Did you behave for your brother?" Inutaishou questions as he glances down at his excitable pup.

 

  
Yes!" she shouts before getting a good look at the item he had dropped. Suddenly, all her attention is diverted to the bloody carcass. "Ooooh! Can I eat it?: she questions, saliva beginning to leak from her jaws. Inutaishou chuckles.

 

"You may have a share of it. You know better than to be greedy." he says in a voice that's clearly scolding her. She lowers her ears and lets out a slight whine. With a smile, he rips off a piece of the boar and gives it to her. "Here you are, little one." he says as he sets her down with the meat. With a toothy smile, she begins to dig in. Without further ado, the other two begin to eat as well.

 

"Father?" the white wolf asks a little while later. Inutaishou looks at him.

 

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou asks. Sesshomaru begins to fidget with his paw.

 

"When is mother coming to get me?" he asks in a rush, wanting to get the question out of the way as fast as he can. He shrinks back slightly from the look he's suddenly getting.

 

"She should be here any day now. Why do you ask?" Inutaishou says with a huff as he gets to his feet and walks toward the entrance of the cave.

 

"Daddy?" Kiara questions, causing her father to look down at her.

 

  
"Yes, sweety?" he asks with a slightly forced smile.

 

"How come my mommy never comes to see me?" Kiara questions with a slightly watery look in her eyes.

 

"Oh honey...." Inutaishou says, picking his daughter up and giving her a huge hug. "She will. She just had some stuff she had to take care of before coming back to us." he says with a slight smile.

 

A few years pass with both of them growing up. Miki and Ami had move to the northern branch of the Yoro Clan in a desperate move to keep Koga away from her.

 

Kiara on the other hand has been spending her time training with Sesshomaru in an attempt to get stronger and take over the southern part of their father's territory.

 

They both now posses the ability to transform into a humanoid shape with Miki having flowing black hair with silver highlights and her bangs on the right side of her face fall to cover the deep scar that was put there by one of the male wolves in an attempt to make her mate with them. She has black fur covering her lower half down to mid thigh and black fur around her ankles. She also wears a suit of armor on her top half and her lower arms are covered in fur. Her only weapon she carries is the sword that's strapped to her back that her mother told her her father had given to her when she was born. She also wears the necklace Koga had given her years before.

 

On the other hand, Kiara had grown up quite a lot. She has short black hair with red highlights. Her outfit consists of a pair of loose fitting pants with armor for the chest piece. She also has a puff of fur like Sesshomaru's that acts as a tail. It's wrapped around her waist.

 

"Father." Kiara says as she bows slightly upon walking into the room. Her eyes widen when she sees a wolf demon with pitch black fur standing in front of her father. She quickly ducks behind a decent sized rock, hoping they wouldn't smell the fresh boar blood on her from the hunt she had just returned from. She strains her hearing in an attempt to catch what they're saying.

 

"And you know it, Inutaishou! It won't be long before the time comes. Are you telling me you really have no intention of coming to the ceremony? You owe her that much at least!" the wolf demon shouts. He merely shakes his head.

 

"You and I both agreed that I would not interfere. You yourself are the one that demanded it be that way. Do not come here expecting a warm welcome after what you have done!" he says, turning away from her slightly. She just sits there for a moment in shock.

  
"You can't be serious! But she's....it's her big day!" she says, taking a step toward Inutaishou with her teeth bared.

 

"The answer is no, so stop this and be on your way. "he says, getting up from his chair and taking a few menacing steps toward the woman. With a huff, the woman leaves. Kiara comes out of her hiding spot and walks toward her father.

 

"Father? Was it really necessary to be that forceful with her?" Kiara asks, glancing back once again before turning fully toward the demon in front of her.

 

"Kiara. What have I told you about sneaking up on people?" he says with a stern look that quickly morphs into a small smile. "Don't worry about it. She's just an old friend. We don't get along much anymore." he says as he gets off his chair and walks up to her before giving her a huge hug.

 

"I missed you, daddy." Kiara says, wrapping her arms tightly around him.


End file.
